


Angel After Hours

by cherryhead



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anxiety, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhead/pseuds/cherryhead
Summary: Bruno Vanderwall, after having been accepted into the Royal Academy of Diavolo (or, RAD) in the Devildom, finds himself crushing on the very same demon the school is named after.Date Written: February 15, 2021
Relationships: Diavolo & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 9





	Angel After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> Suggested track: Calling by James Marriott

Bruno Vanderwall lived in Queens, New York. His life was comfortable as his mother was a rich architect from Shanghai, China, but she wasn't around the house often because of this career. So, his constant free time was spent at concerts whenever the opportunity to do so arose. Yet, despite being so close to people that he could hear the saliva in their mouths, Bruno was incredibly lonely. 

At one concert in particular, just as he watched the band rise onto the stage in a cloud of smoke, he blinked. Suddenly, he was nowhere near the human realm, let alone the venue. He was in the Devildom, a place he had an interest in visiting, but never could. He always had a tattoo on his hand for as long as he could remember, perhaps a mistake he made while under the enthusiasm of a concert or maybe he was just born with it. The tattoo itself symbolized the Sorcerer's Society, but he could never figure out what the extra seven stars meant until arriving in the demon realm. 

After nervously listing off question after question, one of the demons in his place of sudden appearance, Lucifer, turned into his demon form due to his fury from annoyance and was forced to abruptly stop the anxious human from speaking any more or else he would never get the opportunity to explain why Bruno was here. 

So, now the human boy was given the label of "exchange student," along with a uniform and a D.D.D., which was a replacement for his phone. He was to live in the House of Lamentation with Lucifer's second brother, Mammon, being the one required to watch over him. 

Bruno, for the most part, considered just the Avatar of Greed, Lucifer, and Asmodeus to be the ones he was most comfortable with within the mansion. However, upon meeting the angel exchange students, Luke and Simeon, and the other human, Solomon, Bruno felt like he had known the three his entire life and the four of them quickly became close friends. 

So close, in fact, they were the only ones who knew Bruno's feelings for Diavolo. Though Asmodeus and Mammon were aware of Bruno's spare time constantly being spent with the Demon Lord, they weren't aware of the bond the two had built with one another. 

Lucifer, however, was another story. 

On the eve of Bruno's nineteenth birthday, he approached the human. Bruno was in the midst of preparing dinner for everyone since it was his turn but stopped for the Avatar of Pride. 

"Oh, Lucifer," Bruno uttered. "It appears the meal is taking longer than I originally thought. My apologies. I hope Beel won't mind."

"You're fine, it's not that," the demon responded. "I was just discussing something with Lord Diavolo."

"Oh? Do tell, what does this have to do with me?"

"Well, your birthday is coming up, is it not?"

Bruno nodded. "That's correct. The 15th--tomorrow, to be exact."

"Do you have plans?"

"No, w--"

"Lord Diavolo is throwing you a party at his castle for you."

Bruno dropped the bowl he was holding, a light blush scattered across his face. What made Bruno so special that the Demon Lord himself would throw a celebration in honor of him? 

Despite the confusion he felt, Bruno showed up to that party anyway. Parties were... never his thing, to say the least. Sure, he'd go to concerts but that was different. You were there for something. But parties? What else could you do besides eat, talk to people, and the occasional hip grinding? He had been to a couple of office ones because of his mother, but he was only there for show and would leave soon after. This was different. It was a party thrown by the most powerful man in the three worlds, whom of which Bruno was heads-over-heels for, in honor of Bruno. He couldn't just skip... he had to be there.

The party was filled to the brim with demons, all with their wings and horns out. It made Bruno feel out of place even though he was the guest of honor. He stood in the corner, a smile on his face because for the first time in his life, he truly felt special, but he couldn't help but gaze off at Diavolo. All night, the Demon Lord spoke to his right-hand-man, Lucifer, and never once turned around to look at Bruno. 

As Bruno took a sip of some of his water-filled cup, Mammon brought over a drunk Asmodeus. 

"Hey, Brune, we're headin' out," Mammon spoke. "Someone drank too many glasses of demonus."

"Oh, that's fine." Bruno looked at the Avatar of Lust. "Just, get some rest, alright?"

"Make me," Asmodeus flirted. 

Bruno rolled his eyes. "Goodbye, Asmo. Good night, Mam."

With a nod from Mammon, the two left. When they were gone, Bruno sighed and decided to take a breath outside. He couldn't leave yet when there were still so many people there. He stood in the dark, his back leaned against the structure. He perked up when he heard footsteps, a small ounce of hope that it was Diavolo, but of course, it wasn't. It was Beelzebub. 

In his hand, he offered the human a cupcake. "It took all of my strength not to eat this, but it's your birthday, so..."

Bruno chuckled with a smile and took the baked good. "I bet. Thank you."

"Bruno?" a familiar voice questioned. 

He turned, his heart racing at the sight of Diavolo. "H-Hey..."

The Demon Lord looked at the Avatar of Gluttony. Bruno turned with a similar expression. Beelzebub understood and awkwardly backed away. When the orange-haired demon was gone, the two sat on the stairs. 

"Look, Dia, the party was a nice gesture, but..." Bruno sighed, crossing his arms, and looking to the side. "It's just not my thing, y'know?"

"But concerts are, right?" Diavolo questioned. 

The human looked at him with a smile. He actually listened when Bruno talked. "Yeah... concerts are more my style." 

"I apologize that this was not up to standards..." Diavolo solemnly responded. 

Bruno's face turned red as his eyes widened. "N-No! That's not what I meant! It's all great, really, but it wasn't what I wanted."

"Then what was?"

Bruno looked deep into Diavolo's eyes, then kissed him. This surprised the Demon Lord, but he kissed back, his fingers running through Bruno's long locks of hair. When they pulled away, Bruno chuckled. 

Diavolo tipped his head. "What's so funny?"

"I forgot I was wearing lipstick..." He pointed at Diavolo with a flustered grin. "You have some on your lips."

Diavolo brought his fingers to his lips and chuckled. "Oh, it appears I do."

The two talked as if they were alone in their own little world, blissfully unaware of the two angels and human standing a mere few feet away from them.

"Well, Bruno looks happy," Simeon commented with a smile. 

Solomon nodded, "I knew this party would be a good idea."

Simeon turned to the white-haired human. "You planned this?"

"With a bit of help from Barbatos, yes."

Luke looked up at him, offended. "Me too!"

Solomon chuckled, ruffling the angel's hair despite the hat on his blond head. "Yeah, everyone loves those cupcakes. Give Barbatos my thanks for teaching you how to make them."

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad version: https://www.wattpad.com/story/258830096-angel-after-hours-a-diavolo-fanfiction?utm_source=web&utm_medium=email&utm_content=share_info
> 
> Fanfiction version: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13820582/1/Angel-After-Hours
> 
> More Obey Me! oneshots: https://www.instagram.com/obeytheoneshots/


End file.
